This study is designed to investigate the acute subjective and behavioral effects of glucocorticoid administration. Ten healthy participants will receive saline and 25, 50, 100, and 200 mg of hydrocortisone on 5 separate occasions at least 48 hours apart. It is hypothesized that plasma levels of cortisol will be related to subjects' ratings of euphoria, well-being, and liking the drug effect.